dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Nuclear Winter Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Morgus * Krank * Phil Other Characters: * Batman * Superman * The Flash Locations: * Silicon Valley | StoryTitle2 = Warmth | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * The Joker * The Riddler Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Memory Hearth | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * M'yri'ah J'onzz Locations: * ** *** ** ** Fourth Dimension * ** | StoryTitle4 = Once and Future | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Seth * Nora Allen Locations: * Concepts: * | StoryTitle5 = Where the Light Cannot Reach | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Diogo Santos * Dr. Lotomau Antagonists: * Mutated fish Others: * Superman * Wonder Woman Locations: * * | StoryTitle6 = Last Daughters | Synopsis6 = The world has been surrounded by a poisonous cloud which blocks the sunlight for many years. During her travels, Kara Zor-El finds the remains of a convoy ambushed by scavengers. The only survivor is one little child who was saved thanks to her parents dropping her behind the caravan when they realized they were about to get killed. Kara adopts her. Two years later, Kara is climbing Mount Denali carrying her daughter Lucy on her back. The toxic fumes that poisoned everyone else in the world are poisoning Lucy, too. Nevertheless, she heard a rumor that the peak of Denali is above the radioactive cloud. Kara tries to make her way to the top of the mountain, but it is a very long and hard climb. Kara collapses near the top, thinking she is about to die, when Lucy finds a patch of snow touched by a sunbeam. Kara places herself in the sunlight's path and feels strong enough to keep climbing again. She and her daughter reach the summit above the clouds, and Kara feels her powers returning. Kara flies Lucy to the Fortress of Solitude, where her cousin's still functional rocket rests. Kara uses the Fortress' systems to find a planet where Lucy will be safe, but Lucy doesn't want go anywhere without her. Kara remembers what it felt like when her own father sent her away, and decides she can't leave Lucy alone. Both of them manage to fit inside the rocket, even though it is risky, and the last daughters of Krypton and Earth streak into space together. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lucy Antagonists: * The Blighted Other Characters: * Clark Kent * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ** *** Vehicles: * Concepts: * | StoryTitle7 = Last Christmas | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Justice League | StoryTitle8 = Northern Lights | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dolma * Timir Antagonists: * King Omryn | StoryTitle9 = Nine Lives | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Holly Robinson Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle10 = The Birds of Christmas Past, Present and Future | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Teddy Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Justice League ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Guardians of the Universe * Talia al Ghul * The Joker Locations: * * Batcave | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}